A Demon's Fate
by xPrincessGarnetXVI
Summary: Darkness can spread and evil can reign the lands for many centuries to come. Even if the shadows remain in the light of day, from the ashes of hate, a demon will always meet it's fate. - A NoctisxGarnet fanfic -
1. Empty Eyes

**This is my second attempt to make a good NoctisxGarnet fanfic. I'm going to try to take a big turn from my other fanfic. It was dramatic, serious, and had its funny moments. But, I want this to be dark with hints of light. Hope I succeed. **

**Story inspiration right now: Shot in the dark – Within Temptation [check the song out]**

* * *

><p><em>Alexandria, a kingdom of peace, love, equality, and freedom…<em>

_Where, the birds fly high in the bright blue skies above the happy townsfolk._

_The great kingdom ruled by the warm loving King and Queen that believes in a philosophy of tranquility; who, won't allow its people to starve or suffer the brutal nights of winter._

_The water is crystal clear, justice is always served and everyone is protected from the great castle walls._

_An ever so sweet, dreamy, heaven that everyone wishes they could live…._

…

_**Hmph…such distortion.**_

_These magazines full of deceit make me chuckle at the sight of this horrible lies._

_Alexandria isn't any less forgiving than the electric chair is to its victim._

_It's not even close to being a safe haven or a home._

_Alexandria is far from what any outsider would think._

_If one believes in its dark tales, the truth will surpass any of their thoughts._

_To know the truth behind this enigma…, you must live here._

_But if you come here, you will never leave._

_The great, beautiful "kingdom" of Alexandria…_

_It's neither a kingdom nor a haven._

_It puts hell to shame.._

_**It's the darkest place on earth.**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is what I got so far. I planned the theme and some situations. <strong>

**This story, like acceptance, will deal with horrifying scenes inspired from the Holocaust and other genocide in this world. I am still jumpy about this plot. I will see where my mind and hand takes me.**

**Expect an update soon.**


	2. Fire and Ice

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS INCEST,RAPE, TRAFFICKING,CHILD ABUSE AND SEXUAL CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]**

_**Here is the 2nd [FULL] Chapter of a Demon's Fate.**_

_**The song, Fire and Ice by Within Temptation from her new album Unforgiving inspired this chapter.**_

_**Dedicated to: xThisFinalDarkangelx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Garnet:<strong>_

_[And I still wonder why heaven has died. The skies are all falling and I'm breathing but why…?]_

I write in my diary entry of September 15th. I repeat,

_[But why…?]_

I close my diary and sigh.

September 15th…6 years ago, that broken day he flew away from me.

My twin brother, Denzel, died in my arms from a high fever. I clench my crystal pendant and close my eyes.

"_Sister, sister look! Look at what I made you!"_

My eyes reopen to perish that peaceful day that only brings pain into my heart. Denzel suffered greatly from an illness and no one helped him. With me being completely ignorant to the medical field, I couldn't do anything but watch and keep him company. A mere fever can't kill anyone here anymore…but Denzel was malnourished, making his body weaker than usual.

My feet almost trample over my night gown as I walk over to the window.

Though the sun is out, everything still looks gray and melancholy.

A knock on my door shakes me.

"Ye…Yes?" I reply. A guard opens the door, enters and announces,

"The queen summons you to her chambers your highness."

"Thank you sir, I shall arrive shortly." I nod. The guard turns and leaves.

The cool wind draws me to look out the window again. The clouds ahead are dark and gray. Looks like it will rain soon. The kingdom of Alexandria looks so desolate.

_This isn't a kingdom. It's a jail…_

I think to myself as I walk over to my dresser. My mother would be very displeased if I greeted her with my night gown. I take out my white dress with green floral designs on it and the gloves to match.

My hand reaches to the back of my neck to unloose the tie from my gown. Slowly, I get out of my gown and reveal…_my ugly scars_, the sinful scars that are all over the bottom of my back, my torso and the start of my thighs.

_Every time I see them, I am reminded on how I got them. .._

Quickly, I put my dress and gloves on to hide _them _from me. Though my dress shows my back, it doesn't show my scars at all.

_The person knew what they were doing…_

I put on my slippers and brush my long black hair. I've always liked my hair. Actually, it's the only part of me I find attractive. My fingers hold the end of my golden clip and I struggle to clip it near the end of my hair. Finally, I am all done! In a hurry, I rush out the door.

_I can't keep mother waiting for so long…._

My reflection shows in the shiny diamond colored marble floor as I run. The chandelier's light bulbs are as bright as ever; probably 100 watts.

I turn the corner and take a shortcut to get to the Queen's chambers.

A scream in agony stops me. I look at the cursed dark wooden door. A man is pleading to an end…

I close my eyes and hold my breath. The sound of the whip lashing brings me to a dark place in my memories.

_I'm sorry…_

Immediately, I open my eyes and run, leaving the guilt for my shadows to carry. At last, I reach the doors to my mother's chambers. A guard opens the door and permits me to enter. Slowly, I enter and stare out the big windows that are slightly covered in big, thick, red curtains. The clouds are so dark; it doesn't look like its evening anymore.

Mother is not on her couch. I stare at her plasma TV. I cannot get used to seeing that thing. I have not even seen it on. You would think that, from the appearance of my room and the rest of the kingdom, that there isn't such a thing as technology. Actually, it's far advanced than anyone here would know. However, mother banned the use of technology from everyone-including me.

To be more exact, her men have the access to cell phones so she can reach them. Also, they drive her around, so they would have to know how to use certain things. She is a very –

"Oh, Garnet, finally you are here!" My mother startles me. I turn and bow to her. She elegantly throws herself on her soft, white couch. Her long blonde hair is even longer than mine. Her white, revealing dress makes her skin look creamy soft.

"I was wondering what took you so long my dear."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting mother…" _Yeah, okay._

"Sweetheart, it's no big deal! Loosen up!" _Easier said than done._

I firmly place my feet on the ground and stand before her.

"Now, honey, I called you here to talk to you about very important matters!"

"Very important…?" I question.

"Yes, Important. Actually, it has to do with one of the duties of being a princess." I don't think I will take a liking to this… Her voice is trying too hard to be nice, calm and gentle. But I can hear the selfish greed within her tone.

"You see sweetie, three days from now will be –"A knock on the door silences her. We both turn and she shouts,

"Come in!" Her voice so high pitch and fake, it disgusts me.

The guard opens the door and almost stumbling, a small boy about the age of nine comes in with a tray of tea. He looks so unhealthy, dirty, malnourished, and weak. My heart drops at the sight of him.

This, this sight is the truth behind my mother's laugh, smile and kindness.

This broken, dreamless boy is one of the many proofs of what my mother is doing.

My eyes widen, the boy looks like his knees are about to give. I throw out my hands, but it's too late. The boy falls and spills the tea and breaks the cups all over the floor; my mother's floor.

I stop and I feel the fury wrath of flames behind me. My mother is about to release hell upon this boy.

I turn and see her, trying to collect herself. She fixes her hair, pushes in her glasses, fluffs her dress and takes deep breaths.

_Please mother, let this boy go…  
><em>This silence is broken by the noise of the cups. The boy is trying to pick up every bit of broken glass.

"How many times did I tell you to be careful!" My mother explodes. She rushes towards the boy, her face as red as a hot stove. I run in front of the boy, who is already in tears and spread my arms out.

She pauses at the sight of my heroic action. I swallow my saliva and choke on it. I mind as well just swallow down my life while I'm at it…

"Le…Let the boy go! It was just a common mistake!" I shout. Her surprised face turns into a cocky smirk.

"Seems like you still haven't learned your lesson from the last time, have you?" My knees are shaking uncontrollably.

_Please, no…_

"Very well then, you can take this child's punishment for him." I let my arms fall, fear wins over my soul.

_It's better to be me than this small boy…_

"Guard!" My mother shouts. I turn and help the boy clean up.

"Get Pazu to escort Garnet to _his special chamber_."

"Yes your majesty!"

"Th…Thank you…" The young boy softly says as he cries. I smile at the thought and feel a special warm feeling in my heart; Warmth that out beats this cold fear in my gut.

I lift up the tray and hear,

"You're going to learn about disrespecting me Garnet." I turn with anger in my eyes. I can see it in her threatened face that she fears my righteous attitude. It was that very attitude that caused me to receive these ugly scars.

"You can whip me, torture me, burn me, brand me, bound me and gag me; but never shall I allow you to lay your merciless hands on an innocent child. Not in my presence, will I allow that!" I shout with a very rage filled tone.

She smiles, but I see the doubt in her eyes.

"Well then, we'll just have to break you."

_Though I won't allow her the enjoyment of seeing it in my face but, I'm terrified…_

I turn to the sound of the door opening. My eyes widen at the sight of this horrific man.

_Pazu…_

"There you are Pazu! I want you to take Garnet and teach her a lesson." I look down, I feel my hands trembling.

"Seems like she didn't learn the last time she paid you a little visit…" I hear him laugh.

"It would be my pleasure!"

_You filthy deranged man. _

I feel cold finger tips grab my arm. I look and see the young child smiling up at me. I smile back at the sight of his strength to remind me of mine…

We both walk forward, towards the sick man.

"Don't leave scars that are visible to the naked eye now!" My mother yells.

_So, it was her all along. I should have known. If this man was allowed to, he probably would do so much more…_

Pazu closes the door and tries to grab me. Quickly, I jump back and shout.

"I can get there myself! I know where your quarters are!" I look down at the broken cups.

"Let me at least clean this up, unless you would like to do it!"

"Uh, uh, no, you can do it." He sounds like such an uneducated fool. He doesn't know how to read, talk or do anything besides what he was trained to do. He reminds me of a dog. Actually, a dog must be smarter than this imbecile.

"Okay then, it's all settled." I turn and walk with the boy, still grasping my arm.

_What if mother succeeds in breaking me…? What if I abandoned all I hold so dear to me…?_

_My pride, honor, conscious and heart, what if I forget all of that…?_

_What if, I lose myself to her wrath…?_

"Thank you… your highness…" I awake from my thoughts and look down at the boy whose face is full of guilt and fear.

"You can just call me Garnet, okay? Also, there is no need to thank me…you did nothing wrong." I smile.

He flashes a smile, but I can see the regret tormenting his soul. We walk to the huge dining hall. To the left is the entrance to the kitchens. I place the tray on the table and take a large handkerchief and spread it out.

I place a few apples and cheese in it and tie it up. I then take a big piece of bread and bend down to hand it to the boy. The boy looks so hungry; I wish I could give him more. I hand him the big piece of grinder bread and he takes it. He stares at it then looks at me. Finally, I hand him the small bundle of snacks.

"Take your time to eat this. You might get a stomach ache if you eat too fast." He takes the bundle and looks confused. The boy faces me and I can see the tears that are about to fall. He embraces me and wraps his tiny, fragile arms around my neck and sobs.

"Thank you, Thank you! Thank you… so much!" I want to start crying with him, but someone must be strong. I hug him back and pat the back of his head.

"It's going to be alright…" _I wish I were telling the truth…_

The rain is finally falling and the world seems to have summit into the darkness; at least, in my world.

I float, hanging from chains, bare and bloody. Pazu enjoys the sound of the whip hitting against my tender skin. There are new cuts on my old scars. Blood is trickling down from the wound in my left breast near the areola. It's been too long, I got tired of screaming. I taste my tears and sweat. I no longer feel the burning, stinging pain. I close my eyes and listen to the echoing sound of the heavy rain drops hitting against the glass of the window.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm still kind of wondering where this all came from…? I feel a bit sick in the mind for writing this.<em>**

**_Also, I feel even worse for what I planned for this story….O.o_**

**_Don't think different of me! I felt like, maybe I rushed a few details…_**

**_REVEWS PLEASE_**

**_p.s. Whoever tells me who Garnet's mother is from an FF game...KUDOS.  
><em>**


	3. The Black Sheep

Sorry for the late update! College, work and life had me busy!

The semester draws close to an end! YAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Noctis<strong>

_Another useless meeting. All of the ministers and those labeled with the crest of royality attend these gatherings only to reinact what had happened before. They socialize, acting as if they are all old buddies. But as soon as the political dicussions are brought up, opinions divides them into their own little armies._

I lean back on my cheer to relax my tense back. I let out a loud sigh as I prop my elbow on the arm of the chair. I rest my head on the knuckles of my hand.

_Unfortunately, one of those close-minded fools is my father, King Adrian Caelum the 15th._

_These 'children' who appear to have an odd skin disease which gives them wrinkles always argue over the same problem - Alexandria._

_**"We can't allow Alexandria to get stronger!" **_

_**"Alexandria's queen needs to be stopped. She is making her people suffer in great poverty and keeps the finance to make weapons of destruction"**_

_They argue over the same thing, but can never reach an agreement and come forth with a plan._

I am disturbed with an awkward feeling of people's eyes. I open my eyes and stare at the several men who just can't seem to get their eyes off of me. Such angry,spiteful, jealous eyes that also show confusion.

"Hmp..."

I snicker and raise my eyebrow with a slight smirk to please their sight.

_They think I don't know what is on their simple minds; However, I do. At all of the meetings, I remain silent, appear careless and uninterested._

_Why should I speak only to start a debate with someone who would do anything to be right? If both of us continue with "winning" in mind, we can go on for hours. Which is why I keep to myself. I don't need a meeting full of moronic men in order to make decisons._

I stand up from my chair and walk towards the door.

_Little do they know, I already took matters into my own hands..._

As I slam the door behind me, a deafening echoe spreads throughout the castle's great halls.

_Time will come when this tenebrous crystal will shine with great radiance._

_A powerful light that will unblind those clouded with ignorance._

_Till that day comes, I will remain this lightless crystal which is overshadowed only by those who will glimmer for a moment. Good things will come to those who wait._

"Noct"

I turn at the sound of a familar voice. My good friend, Ignis stands with a such pride and strength.

"The others are waiting."

I knod my head.

"Right on time."

_For now, I will have to take these small steps forward without any hesitation._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm hope you like how I created Noctis. <em>**

**_Reviews please! ARIGATOOOO ^_^_**


	4. Meaning

**I finally finished my first semester. All my hard work paid off. Got all straight A's and into an honor's program! So, I am pulling an all nighter on my 4th day of my break! I planned a lot of things into this story, hope you love it.**

**CH. Dedicated to Nancy. Thank you so much for everything.**

**[Nigel means Dark Knight in latin]**

* * *

><p>Garnet:<p>

Ever had such faith in something that it gave you strength? An enormous amount of strength that it seemed like anything could happen and it wouldn't affect you as much as it would have before you had believed in something?

After losing Denzel, I lost my will to believe, to grasp onto a meaning in order to move forward. It wasn't until one night that opened my eyes forever. The night the splatter of blood had awoken me, the encounter with my hero, Nigel three years ago.

**-FLASHBACK-**

It sounds a bit cliché, but it was a dark and rainy night. The sky was blacker than black, darker than dark. No stars were out to hear my cries. The moon's light wasn't able to mock the tears that trickled down my sweaty face as I hung from the thick chains that had bounded me and always stricken me with fear. The echoes of the leather whip hitting against my already broken skin plays within my ears like a broken record.

By then, I had familiarized myself with this empty, haunting room made of stone and blood mixed dirt. I lost track of time, hope and track of the times I had cried. My tongue was as dry as a dying plant, my lips were chapped and peeling. Oh were my eyes burning from crying so much! I didn't think it was possible to feel such fire in my eyes.

I forgot exactly what I did, but I was being punished, not by Pazu, but from the previous insect. His name is not of importance. The man grabbed my face with his huge, rough hands and demanded that I pleased him with my screaming. I was too worn out to even open my eyes to see his horrifying face. I ignored him and that had made him so angry.

He had pulled my hair and smacked me around but I was already use to being treated like a punching bag. This torture was nothing new to me. The thought of Denzel, as a spirit, seeing me this way, standing right beside me, killed me more inside. I wanted it all to be over, this moment, this kingdom, this life or this world. I hated it. I grinded my teeth as blood dripped from my bruised lip.

A firm grip onto my right breast through my bloodied up nightgown had surely caught my attention. He squeezed so hard without any remorse and it brought great pain. I screamed but I stopped myself.

_This is what he wants._

"Hehe, trying to toughen up aren't ya?" I hate it the most when people touch me. The stinging feeling of the tears running down my face didn't hurt as bad as the little bit of pride I still had left. He bit onto my neck like a vicious animal. I became angrier at the thought that Denzel might be watching this.

"GET OFF!" I screamed with everything that I had. My throat was very scratchy and it burned like hell, but I broke my silence. The wretched man looked at me with shock and confusion but was still pleased. He laughed as I stared at him with my murderous eyes.

"I love my job."

He continued to laugh but in the blink of an eye, a dagger plunged into his throat and spurted blood onto my face. My eyes had widened. The dagger was pulled out and he tried to gasp for air that would not come. He choked his blood and soon, his head was chopped clean off. More blood landed upon my face and splattered all over the wall behind me.

As soon as that bastard fell, I saw the face of a black wolf with red eyes behind him. For a split moment I was scared for my own life. But then I thought, leaving this world and being with Denzel is better than anything. The man walked out from the shadows revealing the rest of his figure. The wolf is merely a mask, but his eyes were crimson red.

Was Death here to perform his duty upon me as well? I closed my eyes awaiting its embrace.

_All I want is to be with my brother._

I felt the breaking of the chains and I fell to the floor. My feet did not catch me. My arms, sore and bruised, lifelessly fell to my side; the cuffs were still on my wrists with the chains dangling. The blood was rushing back into my hands. I reopened my eyes and looked up at him.

_Why, why...?_

Tears started to fill my eyes.

_Why am I allowed to live and given so many chances but my brother, he wasn't shown remorse? What kind of cruel god rules over us? Why is he so unfair?_

The man with the red eyes was about to leave until I muttered through my cries,

"Why...?" I sobbed, broken and beaten.

"Why are you letting me live?" My tears fell uncontrollably. For a moment I thought he would cut my head off like the other guy, but instead he turned to me.

"A wasted life is a wasted chance." His voice was so deep and odd. It wasn't his regular voice; his mask must have amplified it.

"Why exist to mean nothing?" Immediately, I opened my eyes. My head was in so much pain, the room began to spin. The stress was too much for me. The image of this mysterious man had collapsed as my eyes shut.

**-FlashBack End-**

Was he a demon or angel? After that night, I overheard mother shouting about capturing the black wolf. Rumor has that he has been killing people that were very important to her as well as some of her soldiers.

She says he has become a threat to your kingdom and is our top priority. Demon or not, I fully support him. Maybe he can liberate the kingdom of its pain and free me.

For months I was trying to deny my feelings, but I couldn't get the image of him off of my mind. I feel stupid for falling in love with a man I do not know. If anything, it could be a woman for all I know. I wish I could meet him once and thank him for giving me a new meaning in life.

Ever since then, I have tried to make a change, even if it's small. I won't allow mother to mercilessly torture those beneath her.

Every wound, scar and drops of tears is worth it if I am able to keep someone out of wrath's path.

I face the stars and ponder...

_Nigel, when will you take me away from this nightmare?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>You think this is bad? It'll get worst.<em>**

**_This is why it is RATED MATURE!_**

**_Sorry if any of this offended anyone. _**

**_I'm going to start putting my friends in this story as characters! LOOK OUT FOR YOUR NAMES!_**

**_-Reviews? C'mon! You know you want to!- _**

**_=]_**


End file.
